


Home

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Troth [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "The court gossip was you'd come back married."





	Home

"You're finally back! The court gossip was you'd come back married. I hope that was a joke!"

"An exaggeration. An engagement was proposed, considered, and ultimately declined."

The prince stared at Viren, wide-eyed.

"I wish you would have told me!" Harrow's hands were on his shoulders, smoothing his coat, then traveling down his chest and coming to rest on his hips. "And I'm very glad you're still free... to be mine."

Strong hands slid deftly to his thighs, weight shifted, and Viren found himself lifted in the prince's embrace. He wrapped his legs around Harrow's waist and leaned down. Harrow tilted his head in an offer that felt like a command, and their lips met in passionate homecoming.


End file.
